Yang tidak mungkin terjadi
by A Maxi
Summary: tentang hal-hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan chara-chara OP...SUPER OOC! PEMBENCI OOC DILARANG BACA! CHAPTER 2 WES APDET CONG...!
1. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6

**I/N **(Ichimaru's note): hmm, Dalam fic ini, cerita-nya akan disajikan dengan bentuk Shot-shot dan tidak saling berhubungan... Dan pastinya tokoh-tokohnya sangat OOC! (Emang gitu juga ceritanya, author goblok tingkat maximum!) Selamat baca dan review!

**Yang tidak mungkin terjadi...**

By: PortGas D IchImaru

One piece by: Oda-sensei

**Shot#1**: **Misalnya Luffy jadi kutu buku.**

**Pairing: none**

Usopp dan Chopper sedang bermain, kemudian Luffy berjalan melewati mereka.

"Hei, Luffy, ayo bermain bersama kami!"

"Maaf, aku mau membaca buku dulu...terima kasih atas ajakannya"

"Eh?"

**Shot #2****: Misalnya Robin jadi kekanak-kanakkan dan manja ma Zoro**

**Pairing**: **ZoRo**

Siang yang tenang di Sunny, Zoro lagi pengen tidur sambil 'meluk-meluk' Ichimonji-nya, lalu dia melihat Robin keluar dari dapur dan berjalan kearah-nya.

"Hei, ada..."

"Zoro-kun makan sama aku yuk! Aku udah buatin makanan enak buat kamu lho...!" kata Robin dengan ceria.

"Ap...apa-apaan kau ini..?"

"udah, ikut aja, entar aku suapin deh~~ Seis Fleur!"

"AAAAA TOLONG!"

Nami yang kebetulan lewat langsung menonjok muka-nya!

**Shot#3:**** Misalnya Sanji jadi dingin dan gak gila cewe**

**Pairing: none**

Waktu-nya cemilan di sunny! Tapi, ada yang aneh, setelah Sanji membuat cemilan, dia hanya duduk sambil merokok, kemudian Nami berjalan kearah-nya

"Sanji-kun, kok nggak nganterin cemilan buat aku..?" Tanya Nami (Sok) genit.

"Sanji-kun, Sanji-kun, Dasar sok kenal! Ambil aja sendiri sana! Berisik tahu!" omel Sanji.

Nami gak tau harus senang ato sedih begitu mendengar ini.

**Shot #4: Misalnya ****Nami jadi benci nyuri**

**Pairing: none**

"Hei, Nami, bisakah kau mengajariku mencuri? Aku ingin menjahili seseorang nih..." kata Usopp

"Mencuri?" Nami terbelalak

"Ya, kau kan pintar mencuri?"

"Apa? Mencuri itu tidak baik Usopp! Kau bisa dijewer oleh ibumu kalau mencuri!" Nami mendadak menjadi Guru TK! *Di-Thunder bolt tempo ma Nami*

"Lah kok...?"

"Kenapa Usopp?"

"Kan kau sendiri pencuri!"

**Shot #5: Misalnya Ace jadi pikun...**

**Pairing: none **

Ace sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan... tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang ngelempar batu kearahnya (Tentu saja nembus bukan? Dan tubuhnya jadi api?)

"WAAAA API! GW KEBAKAR! TOLONG! GW KEBAKAR!"

"loh, situ gak papa mas?" tanya orang yang gak sengaja ngelempar batu tadi.

"GUA KEBAKAR! TOLONG!"

**Shot #6 Misalnya Robin jadi kekanak-kanakan 2 **(Mungkin ini kebalikan shot 1)

**Pairing: none**

Sama aja kayak di shot 1, Chopper dan Usopp sedang bermain bersama, tiba tiba Robin datang.

"Halooo~, Tuan Dokter, Tuan hidung panjang, aku ikut main ya! Boleh ya~~!" seru Robin menggunakan 'imut eyes' nya dengan –OOC-nya

"eh, Robin? Tumben gak baca buku..!"

"Gak ah, nge-bosenin baca buku tuh! Kalian lagi main apa?"

"ooh, gitu, kita lagi main tebak-tebakkan nih...!"

"Tebak-tebakkan? YEEPEE~~~! Seru donk!"

"eh, ah, tentu Robin...!"

Pada makan malam, semua kru jadi asyik meng-gosip-kan Robin!

-EnD-

Ichi: Pendek banget? Emang, Gaje? Emang, OOC? Banget!

Heartnet: Lo sih CoPo

Ichi: Berisik lo! Masih untung lo gw ciptain!

Heartnet: Halah~~! Dah, siapa yang mau nutup nih?"

Ichi: Gw aje! Nah, Reader mohon Review-nya untuk menyumbat otak lemot Author ya! Sarankan karakter yang mau di OOC-kan! Dan jadi-nya kayak gimana karakternya, misal, suru bikin Smoker trauma sama Rokok...ngerti kan? Nah, Silahkan Review!

Ace : R *Ngebentuk make Api*

Robin: E *Ngebentuk make tangan*

Zoro : V *Ngebentuk make pedang*

Luffy: I *Manjangin tangan ke atas*

Brook: E *Ngebentuk huruf E make tulang*

Nami: W *Ngebentuk make thunderbolt tempo*

Ichi: REVIEW YA!


	2. 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12

**I****/N:** baiklah...saya kembali setelah Hibernasi lama,..begitulah, saya akan mengapdet Fic saya seminggu sekali...saya juga tidak tahu..kenapa sekarang selalu di kolom A/N saya menggunakan bahasa Formal,,...begitu pula saat saya berpikir keras untuk membuat cerita,,...saya berpikir sambil duduk dengan posisi jongkok di-kursi, ngemut jempol, minum teh (Super duper ultra hyper) manis, membuat Fic tiap jam 9 malam -1 pagi...

...yang membuat saya memiliki _Panda eyes_ dan Rambut saya yang sudah gak potong selama 9 bulan, sekarangmenjadi kaku dan agak Jabrik, karena sudah 2 bulan gak pernah sampho-an...ah, sudahlah,, kenapa malah ngomongin kebiasaan saya sih...

**Disclaimer**: kalau saya yang punya one piece, saya bakal bangkitin Ace dan membuat Film movie khusus Ace...

**(****DIHARAPKAN DUDUK DARI JARAK YANG AMAN DARI KOMPUTER, ATAU MATA ANDA BISA MENJADI BUTA, HARUS MEMAKAI KACAMATA, DAN SEBAGAINYA, DAN YANG PALING PARAH ADALAH PANDA EYES..!)**

**Shot #7: M****isalnya Nami ga matre...**

**Pairing: none**

**Request from: ****Eleamaya****-san**

Siang yang tenang di Sunny...kita bisa melihat kapten kapal kita sedang bersembunyi di kolong dek...ada apa Gerangan? ternyata...JENG-JENG-JENG...! dia abis nonton Dora the Explorer..! #PLAK# maap, Author ngelantur..maksudnya dia udah ngabisin uang Nami buat beli makanan...!

"Sedang apa kau Luffy..?" tanya Usopp yang 'kebetulan' ngeliat Luffy.

"Aku..? sedang bersembunyi dari...WHAAAA..! NAMI..I!" Kaget Luffy (Baru) Sadar ada Nami di belakang-nya

"AAA...AAA...AAMPUN NAMI..!"

"Hah, Kenapa Luffy..?"

"AAAA...AAAMPUN...! AKU UDAH NGABISIN UANG...MU..!" kata Luffy dengan background bergambar petir saling menyambar..ehm..sori, Author ngelantur lagi.

"Uang ku?"

"III...IIIYA..!"

"kamu Habis-kan..?"

".._Glek..._IYA..!"

"..aku..si..siap menerima Hukuman Nami..!"

"Hukuman..?"

"i...iya"

"Jadi..."

"Eh, i..iya..?"

"Aku gak kasih hukuman apa-apa kok..!"

"EEEHHH..?"

"Buat apa marah-marah..? entar cepet tua lho,"

"Bener nih..?"

"tentu saja..! buat apa marah-marah cuma gara-gara duit 20 ribu berry..? aku malah seneng kok karena kamu menghabiskan duit itu buat hal yang berguna..!" nasihat Nami layaknya guru TK yang memberi ajaran pada murid-nya *BLETAAK* ehm..maap ngelantur lagi..

Kemudian Nami pergi ke dek kapal -tidak diketahui mau ngapain- "Eh...Luffy, menurutku si Nami kena Santet ya?" bisik Usopp.

"Iya kali ya...sejak kapan dia jadi kayak gitu..? siapa yang nyantet ya,,...?"

**Shot #8: Misalnya Zoro jadi **_**Womanizer**_**...**

**Pairing: ZoNa**

**Request from: ****Eleamaya****-san dan ****Sakura-chan**

oke...shot ini berlanjut dari shot sebelum-nya. kalian tau kan, Nami pergi ke Dek rumput..? kalo gak tau berarti goblok *PLETAK* kemudian dia 'bengong' di dek rumput. Luffy dan Usopp yang melihat Nami langsung 'sembunyi' di kolong meja (lagi).

kemudian mereka melihat seekor marimo berambut hijau *Author di-Shishi Sonson sama Zoro* berjalan mendekati Nami.

"Halo Nona Nami...mau kencan dengan seseorang yang berbadan kekar, dan berambut hijau..?" sapa si Marimo narsis *Author di-Oni giri sama Zoro* bahkan Author yang lagi nulis pun langsung menuju kamar mandi...!

"Buset dah...tadi Nami, sekarang Zoro...apa Nakama-nakama kita masih pada normal nih Luffy..?" bisik Usopp.

"Gua juga gak tau..."

Kita semua tau...kalo Nami masih normal mah...paling minim juga si Zoro dikemplang ma dia-kan..? tapi,,...entah bagaimana cara tuhan mengadakan mukjizat ini...ah, maap, lagi-lagi author ngelantur.

"Wah...tentu saja mau..! kita jalan-jalan kemana nich Zoro...?"

"EEEH..?" bisik Usopp dan Luffy bersamaan. "Ternyata Zoro ma Nami emang bener-bener kena santet nih Luffy...! kita harus minta tolong sama Ki Joko Pinter *?* kalau begini terus..!" bisik Usopp. Padahal dia juga gak tau Ki joko pinter tuh siapa..! author juga gak tau sih...(Author di Firebird star ma Usopp, di Tori gari-in Zoro, en di Tunder lance tempo ma Nami)

"betul..! tunggu dulu tapi...kita lihat dulu yang lain...,"

Dan pasangan Marimo dan jeruk itu pergi. Nah..mari berganti shot berikutnya..!

**Shot #9: Misalnya Robin jadi kayak anak Remaja...**

**Pairing: none**

Ok, Shot kali ini ada hubungannya sama shot 7-8 sebelum-nya.

Kita bisa melihat Arkeolog kita sedang ber-laptop-ria di dek rumput...ditemani oleh Pop-Ice, bukan Kopi, dan Modem-nya...tentu saja...

"Hei,,...Nico Robin, tumben kau tidak membaca buku seperti biasa..?" sapa Franky.

"Baca buku..? Hari gini..? gua gitu loh..! sekarang mah jamannya tuh internet ! hari gini baca buku..? Jaman..? enggak banget~~" Oceh Robin. Entah kenapa, kayaknya dia juga perlu dibawa ke Ki Joko Pinter..! *Author di-Clutch Robin*

"Apa...? yah, terserah lah.." Franky akhirnya pergi...gak mau kena santet juga nih kayak-nya!

"huh..Dasar norak~~" dengus Robin.

"Hmmm, Zoro, Nami, dan Robin ternyata yang kena santet ya..? kira-kira berapa ya harga berobat ke Ki Joko Pinter kalo 3 orang..?.." tanya Usopp pada Luffy..tentu saja dengan berbisik...Kemudian Sanji datang –tentu saja dengan Love hurricane-nya- menuju Robin.

"Robin-Chwaan~~ Pop Ice-nya dah jadi nih~~! Silahkan menikmati~~!"

"Okelah kalo begitu~~! Makasih yak~~! Oh, ya, kurang wafer-nya tahu..! sama taburan meses-nya juga lom ada..! kalo begini mah kurang manteb tau..! dah sonoh tambahin dolo~~!" omel Robin make kuah. Tapi, dasar Sanji, dia hanya pergi sambil tetap love hurricane mode...

"Hemm...kayaknya Robin juga kena santet kelas parah nih Sopp..." bisik Luffy.

"Iya.."

**Shot #10: Misalnya ****Zoro jadi kekanak-kanakkan**

**Pairing: ****GAK TAU...LuNa mungkin?  
Warning: gak ada hubungannya ma shot-shot sebelumnya**

Siang yang sangat tenang, teletubbies bermain-main *PLAAK* ah salah...maksudnya, Siang yang tenang di Sunny, Nami sedang makan cake jeruk yang baru aja dibikinin Sanji.

"Mama Nami...! Bagi kuenya dong~~! Aku juga mau~~!" Rengek Zoro tiba-tiba.

"Mama..? amit-amit jabang abye gw punya anak akyak elo..! dh sono, pergi..!" balas Nami –SADIS-

"HUWAAA..! MAMA JAHAT~~! ENTAR AKU LAPORIN KE PAPAH LUFFY LHO...! HUWAAA" zoro nangis!

"PAPAH LUFFY LAGI! MAU NGADU YA NGADU AJE SONO!"

"HUWA~~! PAPAH LUFFY~~! MAMAH NAMI JAHAT~~! ZORO GAK DIBAGI KUENYA~~~! HUWAAAA~~! HU...HU..HUWAAA~~~!"

Zoro beneran ngadu..!

"APA..? bagus..! lakukan terus Nami..!" buset dah, bapak macem apa-an ini..? gila apa yak..?

Dan jadilah Zoro anak terlantar... *Author dibantai Zoro FG*

**Shot #11: ****Misalnya Brook jadi pikun...**

**Pairing: none**

Sedang ada masalah si Sunny. Karena apa..? oh, ternyata gara-gara tiap hari si Brook nonton Teletubies dan Dora..! *PLAAAK* maap, kembali ngelantur, maksudnya gara-gara Brook menghancurkan semua cermin di Sunny.

...Karena apa..? mari kita nonton berita liputan terkini tentang masalah bak century dan Gayus tambunan *PLAK* maap, maksudnya mari kita liat Plesbeknya...

FLASHBACK

Pagi yang tenang di Sunny... kita bisa melihat seorang *atau seonggok* tengkorak sedang berjalan di lorong Sunny.

"Yohohoho~~! Pagi yang sangat menyenangkan.. bagaimana kalau aku mengaca sebentar..?" katanya sambil berjalan ke arah cermin.

"hmm...AAAAA~~~! ADA TENGKORAK DI CERMIN~~! TOLONG~~!" teriak Brook konyol sambil lari terbirit-birit.

...Sejak itulah, Brook selalu mehancurkan setiap kaca yang dilewatinya. Mengira bahwa kaca itu berhantu atau ada penunggunya, atau sejenis-nya.

E.O.F

Begitulah...walaupun dia sudah di-nasehati oelh yang lainnya. Dia tetap saja begitu. Ini membuat sang kapten Luffy, mengambil keputusan yang tepat *Kayak anggota DPR aje* yaitu, dilarang menaruh cermin sembarangan...

**Shot #12: Misalnya Smoker sakit asma...**

**Pairing: none**

Pagi yang tenang *Wait..! kenapa awalnya gini molo sih..? baik, lanjutkan* di sebuah kapal Marine. Ya, tentu saja itu kapal Smoker! Tapi ada sedikit masalah disini...

"Smoker-san, apa anda baik-baik saja..? butuh obat..?" tanya letnan-nya itu, Tashigi.

"_Hatsyii...uhuk..uhuk..._Tidak, aku baik-baik saja..._Uhuk..uhuk..Hatsyiii...uhuk..Hatsyii_" jawab Smoker.

Betapa konyol-nya, ternyata seorang Smoker bisa sakit Flu dan Asma..! bagaimana mungkin? Ternyata hal itu disebab-kan karena asap yang keluar dari tubuh-nya..! bagaimana mungkin, asap menderita karena asap,, bagaikan jeruk sakit kebanyakan makan jeruk...ya gak..?

Sedikit pesan dari Author:

Asma..? Minum baigon..!

sakit ilang..? nyawa melayang..! *PLAAAK*

**Shot #13: Misalnya Luffy ****jadi vegetarian...**

**Pairing: none**

**Request from: ****Eleamaya****-san  
**

Siang yang tenang di Sunny *Tuh, kan..? kenapa awalnya gini molo..?* semua kru bajak laut sedang menjalankan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

"WAKTU-NYA MAKAN SIANG..! COWOK YANG TERAKHIR NGUMPUL HARUS CUCI PIRING DAN CUCI DAPUR..!"

Ancaman diatas, yang baru saja di-sebarluaskan Sanji, membuat semuanya segera berkumpul, walaupun Luffy tetap menjadi yang

pertama walau tak ada peringatan itu...

"Wow, enak sekali Sanji, boleh nambah gak..?" tanya Usopp.

"Ambil aja didapur kalo mau nambah, tapi jangan semuanya di-abisin..." balas Sanji.

Makan siang berjalan dengan damai nan tenang bin hening *HALAH BANYAK BACOD LO AUTHOR* tapiada satu orang yang tidak makan seperti biasanya, yaitu Luffy,sekarang dia hanya mau makan sayur kol dan wortel bersaus yang diberi Sanji, dia tidak makan dagingnya sedikit pun! Wah, masuk Rekor muri nih! *PLAAK*

"Hei Luffy, tumben kau sama sekali gak makan daging-nya, ada apaan sih..?" tanya Nami yang kelewat bingung.

"Makan daging tuh gak enak Nami, bisa bikin gendut lho, kalo kebanyakan makan daging...kamu juga jangan kebanyakan makan daging lo! Entar jadi penyakitan dan gendut!"

"AP...APA KATAMU LUFFY?" Luffy sukses membuat Nami cengo tingkat 'OVER DOSIS'!

**-E.N.D-**

-Pojok A/N-

Ichi: "Oke~~~ terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah mau membaca~~! Saya gak menyangka ada banyak yang Review~~! Padahal menurut saya Garing loh Humor-nya..! apalagi banyak yang bilang idenya unik dAn menarik...padahal menurut saya aneh banget...saya juga sudah siap menerima Flame dan hinaan...Jadi, sebagai penutup, saya berterimakasih banyak buat yang sudah mau Read and Review...saya juga minta maap kalo ide-nya aday ang gak masuk, mungkin karena otak saya lagi penat karena ulangan matematika dan sejarah saya dapat 4...sekian"

Ace: "Halaah banyak omong lo...dah cepetan selesein nih semua...lagian ngapa sich, mau bilang gitu aja harus bangkitin gw ma Panda jejadian ini *nunjuk L*..?"

L: "hmmm *Masih makan cake* nyemmm..."

Ichi: "Gak usah marah-marah donk Ace ! masih untung gw minta tolong sama si Ryuk buat bangunin lo, kayak si L tuh..."

Ace: "Yah, dia kan di-idupin lage buat jadi tokoh utama pilm **L Changes the WorLd**...dia masuk sini Cuma buat sampingan...sedangkan gw..?"

Ichi: "Ooh, Ayolah, entar kalo boleh ma Odachii, kita bikin pilm **Ace Changes the World** (ngarep versi gila) deh..."

L: "Hmm, kalau begitu, artinya Fans Girl saya lebih banyak dari Ace-kun ya..?..._nyeemm...nyemmm"_

Ace: "Apa..? sialan..! makanya, para Fans gue, banyak-banyak protes ma Odacchi biar dia bikin Film One piece kusus tentang gw..!"

Ichi: "ajaran sesat..."

L: "_Nyemmm...nyemmm_...Iya.."

Ace: "APA..? awas lo berdua!...Enkai, hibashira..!" *Api mulai keluar dari sekujur tubuh*

Ichi: "WAAA! TU..TUNGGU DULU !"

Ace: "GAK ADA RUNGGU-TUNGGUAN! HOTARUBI, HIDARUMA…"

Ichi: "Ah, eh...TOSHIRO..! TOLONG BEKUIN NIH API..!"

Hitsugaya: "sip, yang penting semangka..! SOTEN NI ZASE, HYOURINMARU..!" *Ngeluarin naga Es dan menyerbu ke arah Ace*

Ace: "eit, KAGERO..!" *Es tertahan oleh tameng api*

Hitsugaya: "HEAH...! DEMI SEMANGKA...!" *Melancarkan serangan berikutnya*

Ace: "DEMI FANS..!"*Ngenahan lagi, tapi gagal*

Hitsugaya: "HEAAAH..! SEMANGKA...! DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU..!"

Ace: "YEAAH..! FANS..! DAI-ENKAI, ENTEI..!"

Ichi: "Duel yang aneh..."

L: "Sebaiknya segera ditutup saja fic ini..."

Ichi: "baik, Ryuuzaki,...nah, saya kembali mengucapkan maap kalo humor-nya garing, kalian gak suka ceritanya, dan sebagainya...terima kasih karena dah mau baca...SAMPAI KETEMU LAGI DI FIC SAYA BERIKUT-NYA, '**PIRATE IN COOKING**'..!'"


End file.
